


School troubles (teachers)

by miagirl3



Series: Kid Flash's Story [7]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Big Happy Family, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, pervert teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Wally is having trouble in school with a teacher. He starts acting weird and the Rouges want to know what's up. To bad Wally got called to the principle's office.





	School troubles (teachers)

**Third Person**

It was after school and Wally was going to the Rouges hideout for the third time that week. It wasn't that he didn't want to be their, he did. It was that Barry was on an off world mission and Iris was to busy with work so they offered to watch over him for a week.

He didn't want anyone thinking anything was wrong with him, when on the contrary their is many things wrong with him, but we're going to focus on the main one at the moment.

His math teacher was pregnant and was about to give birth, she hit 7 months, and in order to prepare for everything she took a leave and left them with a sub. This week is the subs first week and he's been giving off these bad vibes to Wally.

The first incident was when he was handing out papers and his hand bushed against Wally's. Second, was when Wally handed him his paper and he looked at Wally's eyes like he was addicted to them, the third was today. They were walking out of the classroom and his hand brushed against Wally's butt. If that's not weird he doesn't know what is.

He needed to seem fine to the rouges. He can handle an old man, no sweat.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

It was dinner time, Hartley, Wally, and James were messing around and horse fighting. Suddenly Hartley's hand went somewhere by accident, he was blushing mad and apologized for it instantly, but Wally clammed up. He accepted and went to their room.

That was when the rouges knew something was up.

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

The rouges were talking about their next heist when Len got a call on his phone that he used to act as a civillan.

"Hello?," he asked

"Are you Lenared Snart," The lady asked.

"Yes, May I ask who's calling and why," He asked her.

"I'm the principal for your nephew, Wally West, school My name is Principal Clice. He told me that his other aunt and uncle were busy and told me to call you," She explained.

"May I ask why he is with you," He asked her, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Yes, May you come down here. We have to have a talk to him about discipline. He punched a teacher," She said.

"I'll be their soon," He hung up.

The other were looking at him as he punched a Wall.

He loved Wally he really did, but their was no way that he would just punch a teacher out of nowhere. No, the teacher had to of done something to him. That's when the scene from last night got into his head, the feeling came back.

"Mick get ready, we gotta go pick up the kid," He told his partner.

"Whadd he do," He asked taking a sip of beer.

"Punched a teacher. Now let's go."

**XXXTIMESKIPXXX**

They made it and saw a teacher sitting in one chair, Wally next to him, and the principal behind the desk looking at the two. It looked like Wally got more then one punch in, if the black eye and busted lip was saying anything.

"Now I believe Mr. West needs to be suspended for two weeks," She told Len while eyeing Mick suspiciously.

"Wait! before we punish him, can we at least figure out why he punched the guy first," Len asked.

"Is their ever a reason to punch a teacher," She asked him.

"In some cases yes, I punched plenty, and still want to punch more," Mick told her.

"Still their should be no reason to punch anybody. Violence is never the answer," She told them.

"It does not matter! I want to hear the kid's side of the story first," Len told her, leaving no room for discussion.

He looked in Wally's eyes and knew he was going to get his answers, Wally could never get out of saying things when he was looking into the people he sees as family's eyes.

"What happened," Len demanded.

"He tried to rape me," he said it so quietly that not even superman would have herd it, if they didn't know Wally, they wouldn't have herd it either.

"What happened," Len asked again, wanting the full story.

"He asked to see me after class. I agreed, not knowing why. He kept me their for a few minutes, like he was waiting for everyone to leave.

He grabbed my hands and put them above me. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. I tried to get him away, but he's a lot stronger then he looks. His hands started to wander down and since he was no longer using both of his hands to hold me down, I broke free and punched him, he got back up and tried again, but I punched him again. The principal walked on me about to punch him again, and now we're here," he told them quietly.

Len instantly believed him, he remembered the scene form last night, "How long has it been going on.

"The whole week. At first I thought he didn't mean any of it, until yesterday when his hand brushed against me as I was walking out," Wally told them.

At first she didn't believe it, but then saw the frightened look in his face and knew it was true. She held them there, with the help of the uncles, and called the police.

"Wally do you want anyone to know what happened or that it was you," she asked him with a caring smile," he shook his head no and sent him out of the office. 

She turned towards the other two. "Wally is not aloud back for two weeks," She told them.

"Why, you know it wasn't his fault. It was all self defense," Len told her, about to be really pissed off.

"I'm not suspending him. I'm giving him all of his work for him to do it at home while he recovers. I don't want him back here and not acting like a normal teenager should. That doesn't just happen to someone and they get over it. He will not be counted as absent and it would look like he has been at school everyday for those two weeks, until then take care of him," She told them sending them out.

The two told Wally everything she said and went to go out for Ice cream, if anything to cheer Wally up.

"Uncle Len I'm sorry," he said to him.

"What for," he asked. Wally remained silent. Then, it dawned on him, "You are not aloud to say sorry. It was not your fault. Kid Flash or not, it's not easy. Never apologize for something like this he told him.

Once they got back the others wanted to know what happened and were looking for Wally for answers. Len sent Wally, James, and Sam to their room while he explained what happened.

They know he's not better now, but he will be with time.


End file.
